Yao guai (Fallout 3)
Yao guai are a species of mutated black bear that inhabit the Capital Wasteland in 2277. There is also a unique yao guai, Ruzka, located in Point Lookout. Characteristics Biology Yao guai are generally found in pairs or sometimes wandering alone. They show a gentle, familial bond toward one another when found together, provided they do not feel threatened by the observer's presence. Yao guai will attack nearly any other creature or person they encounter, including deathclaws. However, yao guai have been known to be occasionally friendly towards bloatflies. They seem to appear more often at night than during the day, suggesting that they are nocturnal. Although they can be encountered across the entire Capital Wasteland (mostly around craggy, hilly places, or in caverns), there are two spots where one is guaranteed to come across concentrated populations of yao guai: the yao guai tunnels and yao guai cave. Some wasteland scavengers travel with a yao guai companion. These will not attack on sight and can be approached safely, although they will defend themselves and their ally if threatened. Gameplay attributes Yao guai attack by using running pounces followed by slashes and bites after closing the distance to their target. Like all creatures with pounce attacks, the yao guai can't pounce with a crippled hind leg; however, even with a crippled limb it will resume charging after a split second. Yao guai have a high Perception, and do not require direct line of sight to notice the presence of others. Yao guai are affected by the Animal Friend perk. Variants Yao guai The standard yao guai with all characteristics listed above. Prime locations are in the cliffside cavern and the yao guai tunnels, but they can also be found across most of the wasteland. |level =7 |perception =7 |hp =220 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |items =* 100% yao guai meat }} Scavenger's yao guai These yao guai seem domesticated. They travel alongside scavenger-merchants, defending them against any threat that may arise. |level =7 |perception =7 |hp =220 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |items =* 100% yao guai meat }} Notes * According to a Fallout 3 loading screen, the yao guai are descended from the D.C. area's black bears. Considering their ragged and rotting appearance, along with the famous bear Ruzka still living in Point Lookout 200 years after the Great War, it's possible that yao guai have undergone the ursine equivalent of ghoulification. However, the presence of yao guai cubs in Zion Canyon indicates that the species is still capable of reproduction, unlike human ghouls. ** In the Far Harbor add-on of Fallout 4, one can encounter ghoulified yao guai, proving that pre-War Ruzka is the exception rather than the rule. * When one is extremely close to a passive yao guai, they can be heard to have a wheezing, raspy breath. This can also be heard by entering the Pip-Boy menu whenever a yao guai approaches or nears the Lone Wanderer. * Though yao guai are not as deadly as deathclaws or some of the wasteland's other inhabitants, they can be extremely formidable opponents to low-level characters, occasionally appearing southeast of Megaton near the crossing into Washington, D.C. * Yao guai can sometimes be seen taking out some Talon Company mercs in a random encounter. Sometimes after the Lone Wanderer encounters this, they won't attack them at all. * If a yao guai and an Outcast patrol cross paths under the overpass closest to Megaton and the Outcasts kill the yao guai there, it can become a recurring encounter approximately every three in-game days. * Yao guai meat is more contaminated by radiation than other meats, but grants a unique temporary damage bonus when eaten. Appearances Yao guai appear in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * In Chinese, yao guai (妖怪) is literally translated as "strange demon" or more simply "monster." In Chinese mythology, "yao guai" are physical manifestations of the spirits of mistreated animals, or fallen divine animals. * Three Dog's advice on yao guai is simply: "Don't feed the yao guai." This is a reference to the adage "Please don't feed the bears," a saying commonly found on signs in parks, zoos and other areas populated by bears. Bugs Yao guai seem to be unusually prone to physics glitches, which may cause them to fly or launch when killed. This is most common when one is killed mid-air, usually with a combat shotgun. Sounds * Sniffing yao guai * Forward attacking yao guai * Swing attacking yao guai Gallery YaoGuaiCouple2.jpg|A couple of yao guai FO3 yao guai concept art.jpg|Yao guai concept art Yao guai CC.jpg|Yao guai in cliffside cavern Yao guai CC2.jpg|Three yao guai in cliffside cavern Ruzka.jpg|Ruzka in her lair Yao guai with scanvenger.jpg|Tamed yao guai next to a scavenger Raven Rock - Yao Guai research.jpg|A yao guai in cryogenic stasis in the Raven Rock FO3 yao guai meat.png|Yao guai meat Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Yao guai de:Yao Guai (Fallout 3) fi:Yao Guai it:Yao Guai pl:Yao Guai ru:Яо-гай zh:妖怪